buziaki
by bookiealchemist
Summary: [Kissing drabbles for Okikagu] [#3 against a locker kiss] "So, time to prepare me for the game, China,"
1. kiss on a dare

_**Little drabble I wanted to write for my current obession: okikagu. First time writing them, so I hope I got them kind of right! They're kind of difficult to write, but I enjoyed it! Maybe I'll keep writing for them and turn this into a series of kissing drabbles. I don't know!**_

 _ **[this happens on 3Z Universe]**_

* * *

 _1# kiss on a dare_

* * *

"Do it." Hijikata said, that smug smirk plastered on his face, holding that unlit cigarette between his lips.

It only irritated Sougo to no ends, more than usual. Why, of all days, he had to lose a bet? And to him?

Kondo laughed heartedly, ignoring the tension in the air, like always. Sometimes Sougo wondered if he really was his friend, or they were all tricking him into believing it. "C'mon, Sougo! It shouldn't be that hard for someone like you!"

Sougo's eye twitched, but he did his best not to show any emotion. If he did, he was doomed.

Hijikata's amused expression at his silence were the final straw, and he was more than determined to go and get over it.

Even if it costed him a visit to the hospital.

"Fine," he said, as nonchalantly as possible. He death glared the two so-called-friends one last time before turning around and walking towards the cafeteria, very sure she'd be there, eating everything in sight.

Kissing China? Of course he could do it.

Now, he wasn't very sure what would happen afterwards. Inside that small body, a beast was hidden, and he had witnessed it more than he would have liked to.

As he walked, the bell rang, so waves and waves of students left the cafeteria, effectively leaving it empty. But two years and a half of rivalry with that girl later, he kinda had learnt all of her habits, schedules and just what every rival should know about the other. And maybe a little more.

So when he opened the doors, he found her there, over a table, still finishing her big, big rice cooker. Her blue eyes shone with excitement, as it always did when she ate. Her hair was tied up in those buns of hers, one at each side of her head. She was wearing that red jacket over her uniform, and dammit all if it didn't make her look cuter.

Not that he'd ever admit that he had looked at her a bit too frequently to notice those things.

He approached her, hands in pockets, deadpan expression. "Yo, China. Is your bottomless beast stomach of yours not full yet?"

Her eyes only looked up a second before going into the food again. "I'm not giving you any, Sadist. Fuck off,"

"I don't want your food, thank you very much," he rolled his eyes. A sound outside made him confirm that Kondo and Hijikata were watching from the window.

"Then what do you want?" China snapped, angry that he'd interrupted her thirteenth meal. Rice was scattered around her puffy cheeks.

 _Gross._

Did he really have to kiss that disgusting mouth?

"What I want…" he said, looking at her. He didn't understand why he was making such a deal about kissing her. It's not like he feared going to the hospital because of it, or that the others were watching.

Maybe what troubled him was doing it out of a dare. If he was honest, it wasn't his style at all. He didn't need others to force him to do it. If he wanted to, he just went and did it.

But now his pride was at stake and there was no way he'd lose to Hijikata -again.

"What's with you? Stop staring at me. You are not worthy of the Queen of the school. Gross." she said, glaring at him.

He wanted to laugh at her self-proclamation, with all the food on her face.

He grabbed the napkin over the table, and wiped out the remains of the rice, very roughly.

"What the heck, Sadist! Leave me alone!" China yelled, grabbing his arm and stopping his actions.

"My, China. I just wanted to do one favor." he mocked her.

Her blue eyes shone with anger and hate. "Go do yourself a favor and-"

He knew that kissing her while she probably threatened him to death wasn't the best option, but he was running out of time, and considering it was China, there would never be a good time.

In the short seconds it lasted, Sougo was able to taste the mix of all the things she'd eaten that day. Not what he'd dreamed, but if he was honest, there couldn't be anything more China-like.

When he pulled back, he found her lively eyes wide in shock.

It took her a few seconds to snap out of her trance, and for anger to completely take over her.

"What the fuck did you do?" she yelled, throwing punches and kicks as he easily avoided them. When she was this angry, her movements became obvious.

Well, this was what he expected, if he were honest. He didn't have to look to know Kondo and Hijikata were laughing their asses off at the display.

"Geez, calm down China. Why are you getting so worked up about it?" he asked, trying to take off the importance of the matter.

It only irritated her more. "Fuck you! What the hell, Sadist?"

Her face was red. Her cheeks, nose, even her ears and neck. For a brief second, he had hopes it was out of embarrassment, but it didn't take him long to realize it was because she was purely angered.

Ah, there went his hopes.

"What was that?" she demanded, tugging his hair in anger.

Sougo grabbed her ear and pulled, earning a hiss from her. Sometimes he admired how childish their fights became.

"A kiss, duh," he answered, trying to maintain his signature expression. She was pulling his hair rather hard now. It hurt a lot.

She kicked his ankle, making him groan in pain. "But why?" she asked.

The question got him with his guard down, but it took him less than a second to shrug and say, "Why not?"

China punched him in the stomach one last time before storming off. Of course, before she left, she looked at him over her shoulder, that prideful expression of hers getting on his nerves.

"Hm. You're a really bad kisser, y'know. You should work on that."

Sougo's eye twitched slightly. He wouldn't let her go with the last word. Never.

"Then you should help me practice,"

"..."

"..."

"Fuck off, bastard!"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think of it! My first language isn't English, so I'm sorry for any grammar mistake! You can also find me on Tumblr: shirookita. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. french kiss

_**[This is in the second movie world!]**_

* * *

 _ **#10 french kiss**_

* * *

The rain drops fell over the pavement, making it a weird of a shining grey.

It fell over her too, despite having an umbrella right at her side. She didn't have the energy to lift it up and cover herself with it. She just let it fell and cover her, because what was a few drops more? The ones coming from her eyes weren't enough to cover her mood.

With Gin long gone, what else she had?

Sadaharu cried at her side, licking her arm to catch her attention.

Ah, right. Her ever loyal pet would be by her side forever, she was sure. Not like that Glasses idiot that left her all alone, just because of a stupid fight.

A shiver ran down her spine. Just how long had she been under the cold rain?

"My, a soaked pig. What should I do?" a voice said.

Kagura didn't have to look to know it was the Sadist. It was weird, him being there. The last time they had crossed paths had been around five months ago, when Hijikata had dragged him to check on her. It was surprising how much the Mayora guy worried about her and Shinpachi. Maybe because he was good friends with Gin, who knew.

"Go away, you bastard." she replied. It was now a good time to stop her tears. She wasn't in the mood to hear his sarcastic remarks about all of her.

"Tch. Then I'm staying. No way I'll do what you say." he argued stubbornly.

He actually sat beside her on the empty sidewalk. What had been once the lively streets of Kabukichou had now turned liveless due the White Plague.

Kagura hugged her knees against her chest, "What the heck do you want?"

"I'm bored," he said casually.

"That's not my business." Kagura spat. She really, really wasn't in the mood.

"Still sulking, I see. It's been four years and you're still a miserable pig," he said, hate shining in his red eyes. What was wrong with him? "May I say, I prefered you when you were a lively pig."

That was it. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you stupid, jerk, Sadist bastard!" she yelled, standing up in a jump. Her eyes were now filled with anger, all directed at him. Her breathing was heavy.

He boredly looked up at her. His deadpan expression was back on his face, as if he didn't care about her or what he just said.

"Are you planning on being like that forever?" he asked.

His question took her off guard, but she rather die than letting him know that.

"As if you care," she said, crossing her arms. "Go away, would you?"

"No."

Her left eye twitched. "Just leave me alone!"

"No." he repeated.

She death glared at him one last time before turning around. "Let's go, Sadaharu."

She only got to walk five steps before he grabbed her wrist and turned her around, forcing her to face him.

In the years that had passed, without her giving it importance, he had grown. He got taller, way taller than her, and his back became more broad. His big, 'innocent' eyes had become more narrowed, like the adult he was. His hair was now long, tied up in a ponytail.

"What the hell, Sadist." she said. What had gotten to him?

"My, you break my heart, China. I came here out of the goodness in my heart-"

"There's no good in you."

"-to help you, and you receive me like this."

Kagura narrowed her eyes skeptically, knowing that every word coming out of his lips could easily be a lie.

"Don't fuck with me," she snapped. "What do you want?"

His face didn't change one bit at her rudeness. "What's wrong with you?"

Despite her, she gave out a cold chuckle. "There's nothing wrong with me. The world's about to end, there's a plague killing everyone, Gin's dead, Shinpachi is a jerk, you're here, and it's raining."

"I'd feel sorry for you if you didn't include me in the list of things that make me sad." he said.

"You don't make me sad, you make me mad." she rolled her eyes. "Now let go of me, stupid-"

"Kiss me."

Kagura's eyes widened at his sudden request. Or order, for his demanding tone was just the one of a complete sadist.

It angered her that she had been shocked for a second, and for the pointless flip of her heart in her chest. This rain was making her have secondary effects now.

"Excuse me? What the hell?" she asked, incredulousness dripping from her voice.

She couldn't meet his eyes, for his bangs covered them.

"Kondo has been put in prison. The Shinsengumi finally disbanded, as I thought it'd be. My sister died long ago. So yeah, I'm alone." he confessed. His voice showed no emotion, just like always. She hated him for trying to act tough, when his hand shook ever so slightly.

"And?" she said. "You want me to kiss you because you're alone. Way to go, Sadist."

He finally looked to her. And it irritated her, because after uttering such word he was just the same. His expression like an empty shell.

"Sadists have feelings, too, y'know." he said. "Now seems like I…"

She snorted. "You what?"

Couldn't he just leave her alone? She just wanted to curl up in her bed and cry until sleep took over her. She had been like that for years now, and she wouldn't let one single sadist change it because he was feeling alone too.

He had other plans, as usual.

He pulled her from the grip on the wrist closer to him, until their lips meet. His mouth graced over hers, not moving, just being there, providing her some sort of warmth.

Her heart started to beat fastly, like it used to when they were younger and happier and she just had this kind of crush on him that led her to start a fight with him every single time they crossed paths.

It only lasted seconds.

When he pulled apart, he looked straight into her eyes, maybe into her soul, and said, "Now look at me and tell me you don't want more."

His secure tone, his words, his eyes. All of it made her realize than he was more aware of her feelings than herself alone. And it just made her feel horrible.

"Don't play with me," she said.

Hurt flashed in his eyes one second. Then, he grabbed her hand and put it over his chest, more exactly, over his erratic heart.

"I'm not playing," he said. "And you know it."

She was speechless. She never got to fully understand things about love, but if they were going through the same thing, did it mean he was feeling the same as her? She hoped so.

Just because she had not been brave enough (she's never been brave since Gin died) to ask him the same thing he was asking now months ago.

She grabbed him by the neck with the other hand, pulling him down for another kiss. Of course she felt sad, of course she wanted some company. In this rotten world, everyone needed at least one person with them.

It happened to her that the person she wanted had been her old rival.

This kiss was way more needy than their first; their mouths eating the other. He licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it. Their tongues clashed, her hands on his hair and his on her waist.

She didn't care that anyone could see them there. She was finally feeling safe, after so long. After years of heartbreak, she may be able to recover some scattered pieces of her heart and glue them together again. She hoped so.

She didn't care about the pouring rain, either.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for your reviews! I really loved them! Please let me know what you think of this one, since I'm still practicing getting them in character!**_


	3. against a locker kiss

_**[This AU is rated M! Read at your own will!]**_

* * *

 _ **#41 against a locker kiss**_

* * *

Kagura didn't care one bit about the cold surface touching her back, the rest of her body all too hot to even feel it.

Sougo had her against the lockers of his football team in the university, his hands roaming over her thighs. She was busy feeling his hair, tugging it when he got too rough with his mouth.

Kagura bit his lower lip, moaning rather loudly. She had been practically aching for this all week, waiting to meet him. It sucked that their colleges were four hours away, but they did their best to meet on weekends. It was usually him travelling to her apartment, but now he had the final match of his tournament and she wanted to give him a surprise.

It had turned rather well for both of them.

"Hey… S-Sadist," she managed to say between his relentless kisses. It made her happy that he missed her this much.

"Hmm?" he acknowledged her, more busy with sucking on her neck.

"When does your match start?"

"... Who cares, China," Sougo said, kissing his way down to her collarbone.

Kagura rolled her eyes, trying to keep her tone calm. It was kind of an impossible task when he was touching her like that. "You, stupid sadist. Isn't it the final?"

"To hell with football," he said. "I can play it anytime, but," He grabbed her butt and squeezed it hard, effectively gaining a loud moan from her, "I can't play with you as much, right?"

Kagura didn't want to argue anymore. She herself didn't care about football. She only wanted him.

She grabbed his face and pulled him in for another kiss. She licked his lips with her tongue until he opened them, and so she explored his mouth.

When he squeezed her again, she couldn't help but scratch his back with her nails, trying not to scream out of pleasure. They were still in public propriety after all, and she didn't want to get caught.

Her stomach heat was becoming almost intolerable, and she may as well scream if she didn't get him now.

But fate was never in their side, not even when they were children trying to play innocent games.

"Okita! Captain Okita!" Kagura was sure it was one of his teammates. Just when he had convinced her to forget about the match, there had to come one and remind them of it again. "Where are you? The game's about to start!"

Sougo growled. "Die, Yamazaki," he murmured.

Kagura chuckled at his words. Accepting the fact that they couldn't do it now, she eased her legs around his torso, letting him know that he had to put her down. He complied, frowning.

Kagura hugged him, trying her best to ignore the heat in her stomach. "Shut up and win, stupid. That's your job."

He broke the hug enough to look at her, his deadpan expression on his face. "I can't play with my dick like this."

One look had Kagura's cheeks as red as a tomato.

"The game will have to be delayed all thanks to you, China," he said, that tone of voice he used to mock her. It irritated her the most, but now the circumstances… well, it kind of excited her. "You'll have to make up for it."

"Shut up, you stupid sadist," she retorted, moving her head so her hair would accommodate. "I can easily leave right now."

His eyes narrowed at her suggestion. One second later, he had her pinned against the lockers once more.

"Hey, Yamazaki," he yelled.

"Captain! Finally!" the Yamazaki guy said. "Where-"

"Tell the coach the match will have to be delayed fifteen minutes," Sougo said, all the while staring into her eyes.

"What? Captain, we can't do that-"

"Then start without me, I don't care,"

Kagura wanted to laugh, it was obvious Sougo was losing his patience. He was really short tempered to start with, probably even more than her.

"But-"

"Yamazaki, leave now or I'll kill you." Sougo said, effectively gaining a slap in his shoulder from her. He really was smooth.

Kagura heard the hurried footsteps of the guy, running away from them. All her laughter died down when Sougo turned to look at her again, that glint in his eyes that exploded her emotions inside and prepared her for what was to come.

"So, time to prepare me for the game, China,"

* * *

 _ **Hope you liked it! Thank you for your reviews, they make me so so happy! Ahh I love you guys! Thanks for welcoming me to this fandom!**_

 _ **By the way, "buziaki" means "kisses" in Polish! (My first language is Spanish tho)**_

 _ **Shout outs to: i love okikagu - lu89 - mi-chan - mitsuki - jidatmino - Guest; for reviewing!**_


	4. first date kiss

_**[Kinda spoilers until the latest chapter (600)? And maybe some kind of AU, headcanon of mine that takes places two year after the current events.]**_

* * *

 _ **#2 first date kiss**_

* * *

"Hey, Sadist, you're late."

That was the first thing Sougo heard from her on that Saturday afternoon. Not that he expected kindness from her or anything of the likes, since it was _her_ , but maybe, he hoped, the girl inside that beast would appear and soften her, even if a little.

It seemed it was not the case, even if today was their first date.

How they had gotten there was a long ass story, that started the day the Shinsengumi returned and finished when the war against the Amantos ended, and all the moments in-between. They had saved each other so many times that he had lost count, but what he would never forget were her eyes, and her desperation when they all thought he'd died, and the way she hugged him, crying, when he had woken up two months after.

And oh how he had finally accepted that he liked her, and when she finally realized that he was more than just a sadist rival.

"I'm not late," he replied, finally standing in front of her. "You were so excited that you came early, that's why."

Her hair had gotten longer, almost at her waist now. All of her had grown, and he noticed all of it. It wasn't like him to lose a detail, less on her.

He just hoped she liked his own small changes as much as he liked hers.

She kicked his ankle, "Never!"

He narrowed his eyes, rubbing the spot where she had kicked rather hard. "Why you-"

"Let's go," she said, turning around and walking away, not without first grabbing his sleeve and dragging him along.

He tried not to show his surprise, as he walked faster to be by her side. Her face did not show emotion, but he didn't fail to see her biting her own lips.

He couldn't help but show his evil smirk, "Uh, what's that? Is China beast nervous?"

Kagura froze, her face clearly showing how shocked she was that he noticed. Her cheeks turned red all of sudden, just like he wanted them to. "What are you saying, stupid? As if I'd be nervous because of you-"

"Oh, so is it because of me?" he asked, pretending innocence, though he knew she was buying none of it.

"Die, Sadist."

He hid his smile, shaking his head. He had to go and fall for some idiot who couldn't accept the truth. Well, if he was honest, it just made him want to tease her more.

Which just gave him an idea.

"China, you hurt my feelings. How are you going to pay for it?" his deadpan expression on his face, just letting a little amount of sarcasm split into his voice.

Her eye twitched in annoyance, and he knew he got her. "Shut up. You should be grateful enough that you have a date with the Queen of Kabukicho,"

He rolled his eyes at her self proclamation, unable to believe how childish she could be at times. But he'd take anything to use it against her. Weren't they rivals after all?

"Then, Queen, have in mind this poor policeman's heart and pay."

Kagura turned to face him fully, hands in her hips, and a cold stare that would make everyone run away. It just made him want more.

"I already told you I don't-"

He shut her up with a kiss.

Short, just a peck, but enough to leave her a red mess.

"What the hell, Sadist!" she yelled, attracting the attention of everyone around them.

He ignored her, feeling the taste on his lips. As he had thought, her flavor was all about sukonbu and rice. Not girly at all, but it was her, and it was enough to make him an addict already.

"Hey! Answer me!" she yelled again, gaining his attention.

"It was just a kiss, China. Stop yelling." he said, trying to play it cool. Truth was, his heart had made a flip too, but he rather die than let her know it.

"But! I'll kill you!" she said angrily.

Before she could hit him and probably kill him off as well, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her a second time.

He never thought he'd have the guts to kiss her on their first day, but things never worked his way if she was involved. Just one of her strong points, if he was honest.

It only took her two seconds to relax and kiss him back, which made him happy. At least she hadn't killed him right there. Now, if he could not screw things up.

He kissed her softly, trying not to scare her. As far as he knew, she had never had a boyfriend before (leaving _that_ incident aside), and so it was probably her first (well, second now) kiss and he took it in himself to make her like it.

If he succeeded he could gain a few more kisses in the future as well.

He could be in heaven.

After a few seconds, he let go, analyzing her every reaction with his eyes.

Her blue orbs shone in a good way, even though she was slightly frowning at him. Her cheeks were painted red, and her breaths were heavy.

She licked her lips slowly, and he wanted to die.

"Hmph." she said, turning her head away and breaking free from his grip. "Hope you're happy with that."

His soul left his body.

She walked a few steps before turning around to look at him under her purple killing umbrella.

"Now if you treat me to a _really_ good meal, we can do more of that."

Her bright red face and her words were all he needed to know that she enjoyed this as much as he did.

Contrary to popular belief, he did have feelings, and he did have hope.

It just happened that his hope took form on a rather obnoxious, glutton China girl that kind of hated him.

* * *

 _ **Ah hope you like it! Thank you so much for your beautiful words, they make my day! I love you all so much! Favorites and follows are really appreciated as well!**_

 _ **Shout outs to: agirlworthfighting4 - Lavarachne - C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only - JellyBeanBubbles - mi-chan - lu89 - mitsuki - i love okikagu - chantal027.**_


End file.
